tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jun Subeki
Jun Subeki is the second member of the Berii Mew Mews which is the sister Mew group to The Original Mew Mews. The Berii Mew Mews work on the south side of Tokyo. The Berii Mew Mews consist of Jun, Ai and Hanami (Mew MidoriBudou, Mew MuraBudou and Mew Cherri). '' Profile: '' *'Race: '''Human *'Nationality: Irish (Moved to Japan) *'Age: '''18 *'Birthday: 'August 5th *'Star Sign: 'Leo *'Gender: 'Female *'Alias: 'Mew MidoriBudou (Green Grape) *'Blood Type: A+ *'Height: '''5'4 *'Hobbies: '''Reading, playing video games, reading and watching anime and manga *'Favourite Subject: English and Japanese *'Least Favourite Subject: '''P.E. and Gaelic (when living in Ireland) *'Favourite Colour: 'Green *'Favourite Flower: 'Forget-Me-Not *'Favourite Food: 'Chocolate, strawberries and ice cream *'Least Favourite Food: 'Meat *'Favourite Music: 'Likes most music *'Favourite Song: 'Your Love Is My Drug by Kesha *'Least Favorite Music: 'Rap *'Likes: 'Candy, strawberries, anime, video games, manga, animals, music and being a Mew Mew *'Dislikes: 'Homework, mean people and Helena from DOA *'Mew Team: 'Berii Mew Mew *'Perfect Match: 'This *'Team Mates: 'Ai Subeki and Hanami Akahono Family Little is known about Jun's family other then that her sister Ai is also a Mew Mew (Mew MuraBudou). They call each other 'Midori' and 'Mura' for short. They do have parents but they are un-named and travel all around the world so they are usually alone, which leaves Jun to be the 'mother' of the family. Jun doesn't like her parents because of them leaving them alone all the time and they often promise they will come back to spend time with them, but they never do. Ai still blindly loves them and often gets lonely without them. Later they come back to Japan and told Jun and Ai that they would stay with them, but they lied yet again. When they tried to leave, Ai started crying and tried to stop them and begged them to stay, but she was stopped by Jun who knew that they would always will leave them. Since then Ai resents her parents as well. Jun (Left) and her sister Ai (Right) Story Jun was just a normal girl living an everyday life with her sister Ai and her parents. Like Ai, she enjoyed what manga had to show and secretly wanted her life to be just like it. Her life changed when she first saw her little sister become a Mew Mew by accident. At first she was against the idea of Ai being a Mew Mew because she was secretly jealous that Ai got the adventure. Because of Ai being a Mew Mew, Jun was able to find her powers as well and accepted her little sister as their leader. Personality Jun tries to act like an older sister to Ai, but she doesn't act her age a lot of the time. She can sometimes be bossy to the other two Mew Mews, but doesn't realize she is doing it. Like Ai, she day dreams a lot, but not as much. She also tries to act nice to everyone and she is better at it then Ai. She loves teasing Ai for being short. She is the oldest of the Mew Mews and doesn't want the other two to get hurt and always blames herself when they do. She has a bad habit of saying that she is fat though Ai and Hanami always deny it when she does. She also likes going on diets that hardly ever last ten minutes. Appearance In human form, Jun has short red hair that sometimes looks brown, and blue eyes. She likes to have her hair in two buns on top of her head, but leaves a little bit of it down in the front. She's about 5'4" in height. She wears casual clothes and loves wearing jeans, but she hates wearing clothes that show her legs. The uniform for the café she works in (see below under Berii Mew Mews) is green. In Mew Form, Jun's hair and eyes change to green. Her name changes to Mew MidoriBudou and she grows green bird wings and tail feathers. She wears a a short green dress with matching arm and leg bands, and a choker on her neck. She also has green gloves and boots. Her Mew Mark is a pair of green wings with a grape in the middle of them located on her ankle. Powers Mew MidoriBudou's element is air '''Ribbon Midori Arrow This is the name of Jun's attack Her wings also help her to fly Transformation Berii Mew Mews Berii Mew Mews is MidoriBudou's team and they are the Tokyo city south side Mew Mews. They are a separate group to the original Mew Mews, but have a close bond with them. Ai is the team leader, but sometimes Jun takes the lead as she's second command. When Mew Murabudou is in charge she is normally clumsy, over-the-top and sometimes bossy. They have a mystery Mew who pops up now and then to help them and they later find out that her name is Mew Steaki. The Berii Mew Mews have their own café in the south side of Tokyo called 'Wonderland' where they work part-time. It also serves as their home base. All of them have different uniforms in their own colors. Relationships Berii Mew Mews Ai Subeki/ Mew MuraBudou Ai is Jun's little sister and as such they have a sisterly relationship. They are very close and enjoy spending time together although they do have their fights. Since Ai is her little sister, Jun feels she needs to protect her. Ai was happy Jun became a Mew Mew as it brought them closer together. Hanami / Mew Cherri Hanami and Jun are close friends. Jun gets on well with Hanami and they both enjoy teasing Ai. Jun likes to consider Hanami a part of her family instead of not just friends. Jun also doesn't mind when Hanami calls Ai 'Kozu' and 'Gaki' and she actually finds it kind of funny. Tokyo Mew Mews Ichigo Momomiya / Mew Ichigo Jun gets along well with Ichigo as she reminds her of Ai. Jun enjoys talking to her since she always makes her smile. Jun respects Ichigo as a Mew Mew and feels she can learn from her and the other Mew Mews who have had their powers longer than she has. Mint Aizawa / Mew Mint Jun gets along with Mint the most out of the Café Mew Mews. When the Berii Mew Mews visit Café Mew Mew, she likes to join Mint when she has her afternoon tea. Jun also knows some ballet so she joins Mint when she practices sometimes. Jun commonly teams up with Mint in fights. Trivia *Jun is a vegetarian because she doesn't like to eat animals. *Jun hides her snacks (mostly pocky) under her bed so Ai won't eat them. *Even though she is the oldest Mew Mew, Jun hates studying and doing homework so she always tries to come up with ways of getting out of it. *Even though she can fly in her Mew form, Jun is terrified of heights and doesn't like flying much. *Jun did ballet for 3 years and then gave up since she gives up on stuff easily like piano, which she did for 4 years. *Jun speaks English well since she lived in Ireland when she was younger. *Jun owns the most manga out of their Mew team. *She likes nearly all anime and manga even yaoi and yuri. *Even though Ai is her sister, they don't share their manga so some of their manga volumes are the same. *Her favorite magical girl is Sailor Venus from the Sailor Moon series. *Really hot weather makes her grumpy. Category:Females Category:Mew Mews Category:Members of the Berii Mew Mews Category:Mews with Bird Genes Category:Weapon Users: Bow and Arrow Category:Heroes Category:Green Mews Category:MomoiroSakura Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities